


Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, Eating, Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, steve rogers human eating machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast" by copperbadge.</p><p>"Steve can't resist a challenge, even when the challenge is a five pound pulled-pork sandwich."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680787) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Length (with music): 32:39  
Length (without music): 30:37  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/steve%20rogers%20vs%20the%20all-american%20feast.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/steve%20rogers%20vs%20the%20all-american%20feast%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Eat It" by Weird Al Yankovic
> 
> Used to fill my "gen" square, as well as the monthly themed challenge for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Also used to fill my "food porn" square for trope-bingo.


End file.
